Holly J.-Chantay Friendship
The friendship between Chantay Black and Holly J. Sinclair began sometime in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation.'' Friendship History Overview Early on, Chantay appeared to be somewhat of a follower of Holly J. However, overtime they became good friends once Chantay became more independent and to herself, while Holly J. toned down her queen bee image and became more easy going and passionate about her friends. Season 7 In 'Love is a Battlefield, Holly J. and Chantay are both seen at Spirit Squad practice. The two of them appear to have become friends recently as Holly J. starts a false rumor about Manny Santos being a racist, which Chantay takes tremendous offense to. In Ladies' Night, Chantay makes fun of Holly J. after Anya had set her up eating a cookie on the school's webcam in front of the school during Degrassi's Free the Children fundraiser. Chantay mocked her and asked if the cookie was worth it. Season 8 In '''Heat of the Moment, Chantay tells Holly J. about Alli's "I hate Holly J" group. Later she is seen chanting "I hate Holly J!" with everyone in the cafeteria. In Danger Zone, after Holly J. rejects Blue's invitation to the dance, Chantay tries to figure out what is wrong with him, but Holly J. tells her that it is someone else that goes to another school. Chantay tells her to go for it if she's picking this guy over Blue. Season 9 In''' Somebody, Chantay is sitting with Holly J. and Anya while they talk. In '''Innocent When You Dream, Chantay and Holly J. are standing together, and Holly J. is reading vampire fanfiction aloud to her. Chantay asks if she is a Fortnight freak, and Holly J. tells her that Perez Hilton's blog is for her and vampire fanfiction is "her thing." Chantay leaves when Declan hugs Holly J. from behind. Season 10 In Halo (1), Holly J. and Chantay are standing next to each other during the dance while Sav and Jenna perform. They both clap for the performance after it ends. In Halo (2), Chantay tells Jenna that she didn't even know Holly J. and Sav were together, which made her think that she has lost her touch, and shows that Holly J. has not told her, even though they are friends. In Hide and Seek (1), Holly J. and Chantay are paired together to work on a project in preparation for a possible summer internship. Holly J. hasn't been feeling very well but nonetheless, she's determined to continue working hard. Chantay is concerned about Holly J's health, so she advises her to see a doctor and let her take over the project. However, Holly J. doesn't want to let Chantay get all the credit for their work, so she resorts to self-medicating, much to Chantay's disapproval. In Hide and Seek (2), Holly J's health gets increasingly worse when she suddenly loses control of her bladder and urinates in the middle of a presentation. Chantay quickly wraps her jacket around Holly J and escorts her out of the room. When they get outside, Chantay lends Holly J. her phone so she can call her mother. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, Chantay helps Holly J and Anya plan Anya's surprise 18th birthday party In U Don't Know (1), Chantay tells Holly J that she can walk the runway really well. Chantay sashays down the runway with an attitude. Holly J then goes on the runway to show them how to walk, but when Holly J falls Chantay along with the other girls rush to her to see if she's okay. In''' Take a Bow (2), Chantay, Anya, Fiona, and Holly J, and they all have a Pre-Prom for HJ, and they all put their hands and initials in the wet cement, which is on the Degrassi sidewalk. Minis In '''Searching for Sinder3lla, Holly J. and Chantay are talking to each other in the hall when Dave points them out to Declan and Sav, who are searching for the mysterious "Sinder3lla" persona. They both heckle Declan about his persona, saying it was probably Roger the lunch man. Trivia *They were both best friends with Anya MacPherson and good friends with Fiona Coyne, Sav Bhandari, and Emma Nelson. *Both of their first lines were spoken to Darcy Edwards. *They were on the Power Squad together in season 7. *They both had a conflict with Alli . Gallery 908j.jpg 080.jpg Degrassi-graduation-3.jpg Tumblr lvj633DUKr1qhc54lo1 500.jpg Degrassi-s11-anya-05.jpg 454t.jpg 089hj.jpg 8989n.jpg heygurlfriend.jpg chollyjk.jpg 222dd.JPG 324.JPG 455.JPG 111.PNG chantay-2.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 09 (13).jpg huiu.png 14 (11).jpg Tumblr inline mftam11wXB1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions